Sunsets on the Horizon
by Firegirl 156
Summary: What starts as a simple evening talking about Sunsets leads to a dangerous Wu mission. That includes one of our favorite monks getting brainwashed by Jack! How will the other 3 monks save out lost companion? My birthday present for Kitten200014!


Me: Hello Everyone! After and incredibly long hiatus induced by Junior Year, family and personal medical issues, a computer hogging family, and my own procrastination, I'm BACK!

Kim: Whoop-De-Doo

Me: Ignoring the mood killer I'm here to make a special announcement!

Kim: You're retiring?

Me: One more word I dare you

Kim: Alright, alright

Me: Anyway, this fic was written and labored over for one major important reason. Today is Kitten200014's birthday! And for the occasion I let her pick her present. She chose a RaiKim fic, so here we are. I really hope you all like it, especially you Kitten200014!

Kim: So without further ado (but the disclaimer) I present the birthday fic!

Rai: Firegirl owns nothing but the clothes on her back and the paper she wrote this story on, so don't sue her, she has no money!

* * *

><p><strong>Sunsets on a Horizon<strong>

Kimiko sat on the roof of the outer wall and sighed. It was sunset, the most romantic time of day, and also her favorite. She admired the many colors in the sky as it grew.

"Hey, what're you doing up there!" Raimundo called up from the ground.

"Come on up and I'll show you!" she called back down to him. With a quick downward thrust of his arms he was launched into the air, and a moment later he landed next to her. He took a moment to sit before turning towards her.

"So, what's so interesting up here?" he asked again. Kimiko extended her arm and gestured to the scene around them. It wasn't just the sunset but the landscape as well. The fields full of long grass and wildflowers, the mountains reaching high and far apart, and the sunset painting colors across the sky like paint on a canvas.

"That's what I'm doing Rai, I'm enjoying the best part of the day" she explains. Rai pauses a moment and then replies.

"Really, sunsets your favorite time? I've always found sunsets fairly depressing. It's the end, the end of a day, the end of another sun rotation, the end of activity. The time when things stop" hr points out. Kimiko ponders this point for a moment before responding.

"That may be true, but it's not just the end. At night other things start. Fireflies take their true form, nocturnal animals appear and play out their lives, and besides, without the night, another day can't begin" Kimiko explains.

Rai stared at the sky for a while before replying with "I've never really thought of it like that before. I guess you're right, sunsets aren't all bad after all". Both lied back to look up at the newly appearing stars. Their arms lay comfortably at their sides. Rai's slowly started to move towards Kimiko's. Then in a burst of courage, he took her hand, ever so carefully, into his. Kimiko's eyes widened and she looked over at Rai. Rai kept his eyes focused onto the sky, waiting for her reaction. Kimiko smiled and looked back up at the stars, closing her hand around Rai's. For a moment there was total peace. More peace then there had ever been since they arrived at the Xiaolin Temples.

Then the peace was shattered by the ringing of the gong from the Wu vault. Both hopped up and sprinted to the building. When they arrived Omi, Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung were already there. The four looked at them with odd looks. That's when they realized they were still holding hands. They quickly separated. Dojo then brought out the Wu scroll.

"We've got and emergency level Wu alert here guys. It's the Tide Twister. It reverses the side you're on. So if you're Heylin you turn Xiaolin and vice versa" Dojo explained. The four grabbed their Wu and hopped on Dojo's back. After a bit of a flight they landed in the Sahara Dessert.

"Guys let's split up, we have to get this one before Spicer or Chase" Rai orders. Kimiko nods and heads South. She marveled at how big some of the sand dunes were. Suddenly she saw a flash of color before her eyes were forced closed and pain tore through her body.

* * *

><p>Rai had gone West. The sun beat down on him and he envied Kimiko and Omi at that moment. Omi could summon limitless water whenever he wanted, and this heat wouldn't even faze Kimiko. That's when he got a brilliant idea. He whipped up a small cool breeze in front of his face. He continued on after that. After about an hour he headed back to the meeting point. When he arrived Clay and Omi were already there.<p>

"Where's Kim?" Rai asked them. They shrugged in response. They waited ten more minutes before going out to search for her. They took it slow, searching for any sign or trace of Kimiko.

"Over here!" Rai heard Omi yell. He ran over to see both guys looking down at an unconscious Kimiko. Rai kneeled next to her and pulled her head up. He gently patted her face, trying to wake her. Suddenly her eyes popped open and Rai realized a second to late that something was wrong. Her fist collided with his face and he fell back. She hopped to her feet and pushed Clay and Omi back before they registered what was happening.

"Kim what's wrong with you? It's us" Rai growled holding his face. He had to admit one thing; she could really throw a punch.

"Sorry to break it to you Xiaolin Losers but your precious Kimiko is now on my side thanks to the Tide Twister" Jack announced, appearing from behind a sand dune.

"Jack this is low, even for you" Rai yelled at him.

"I know, I'm so proud of me" Jack exclaimed happily.

"Now Kimiko, destroy these guys and then come back to my lair" Jack ordered before flying off.

'Dang it he took the Wu, now there's no way to challenge him in a Showdown for it and set Kim free. Come on Rai think, there has to be some way' Rai thought to himself. Kimiko leaped foreword at this point and started attacking.

"Raimundo buddy, feel free to jump in at any time" Clay yelled at him. Rai jumped into the fight too, while trying to think of a solution. Then he remembered one of Master Fung's lesson's from a few days ago. It was about a persons true self staying within them no matter what. It sparked an idea in him.

"Kim I know you're in there somewhere, fight it!" he yelled at her. For a moment she stopped, but then she continued. Rai smirked, it worked, he just had to push harder.

"Remember the prank we pulled on Omi and Clay. We glued Clay's hat to Omi's head" he called out. A grin appeared for a few seconds this time. Rai moved closer as Kimiko knocked Omi out.

"Remember on the wall roof, you were explaining your love of sunsets to me, how I took your hand" he continued, really trying. She slowed but Clay was now down for the count. Kimiko seemed at war with her self at this point and Rai moved in for his final idea. He rushed up to her and took her in his arms. Kimiko froze, emotions flashed through her eyes. The good outweighed the bad, but Rai realized he WANTED to do what he was planning to do. So in a swift motion he pressed his lips to hers. She jolted in shock before responding by kissing him back. They parted for a moment and then looked into each others eyes.

"Hey Kim" he said with a shy half smile. Kimiko smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello Raimundo" she replied. It was in that moment when they remembered where they were. Kimiko glanced at Clay and Omi.

"We have to wake them don't we" she groaned. Rai just chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss.

And in the sky, another sunset was starting.

* * *

><p>Me: YAY!<p>

Kim: Wow, I think I got a cavity from that story

Me: Oh shush, the only opinion that matters here is kitten200014's not yours. I hoped you loved it kitten! It was the least I could do!

Please Review!


End file.
